Band of the Harpees
by CrazyCool
Summary: Hermione's joined a band that's come to Hogwarts. Hermione changed and loving it but everyone at Hogwarts is acting strange. Was there something more than just music going on? And could Hermione stop it? r/r please n' thank you
1. Morgan, Carey, and Dawn

"If she doesn't get here soon, we're getting on the train with out her," Ron said scanning the crowd for Hermione.  
  
"I guess," Harry agreed. "But maybe we should give her a few more- whoa."  
  
"Wha-" Ron turned to look at what Harry was gapping at and his jaw fell open to. Hermione walked towards them. Or at least what use to be Hermione. She looked different, really different.  
  
Her hair was now long and straight and had one dark red streak in the front. She had 3 studs in her left ear and a silver hoop and a stud in her right ear. Behind her trailed 3 other girls.  
  
One had deep black hair with red tips and a ring in one eyebrow that were over a pair of dark blue eyes. Another had blonde hair with red highlights. She was talking to the first girl and Harry saw the flash of a tongue ring in her mouth. Her deep gold-brown eyes sparkled. The last girl was shorter that the others. She had deep auburn hair put in a ponytail with a fire red scrunci and green eyes. She has a bronze stud in the side of her nose.  
  
Hermione smiled as she reached them. "Harry, Ron! It's great to see you guys again."  
  
Harry was the first to recover. "Ah.you two Hermione-"  
  
Ron snapped back to life. "If that is your real name!"  
  
"What?" Hermione looked down at herself. "Oh" she then seemed to notice the girls behind her. "Oh, I'm sorry. Guys this is Morgan," she pointed to the girl with the black hair who raised her pierced eyebrow at them, "Dawn" she pointed to the blonde who gave them a dazzling smiles, "and Carey" she pointed to the shortest girl who said a quick hi.  
  
"Ah.hello." Harry said then took Hermione's arm. "Would you excuse us a moment?"  
  
Morgan looked at Hermione "We'll see you at the feast then, we'll probably have to get there early anyway."  
  
"Ok Mor. C ya." She watched the girls walk away Dawn and Carey laughing before turning back to Ron and Harry. "So?"  
  
"So! So what was that all about? Who are they? What happened to you?"  
  
"Um.Well.. I a.joined a band."  
  
Jaws dropped.  
  
"A band! Hermione.with them?"  
  
"Yea, can we, a, get on then train before all the compartments are takin." They got on Harry and Ron gaping silently and settled in a compartment.  
  
"How did you meet them? And why in the world did you-"  
  
"Stop," Hermione said cutting Ron of. "Let me explain first. I met Morgan at the mall. She, Dawn, and Carey were new in the neighborhood. We got to talking and Morgan commented about how she's swamped with her band, especially since she didn't have a lead guitarist who could sing. Well.I kinda told her I play'd the guitar and-"  
  
"You play the guitar," Harry asked skeptical.  
  
"Yes, now shut up. Anyway, she talked me into auditioning for her and well.I got in. Later she let it slip that she was pissed cuz her mom was sending her to some witch school and she couldn't work on her music. I told her I went to Hogwarts too and.. here we are. Morgan and Dawn will be in our year, but Casey's a year younger but she'll probably get moved up cuz she's really good."  
  
"Hermione, I still can't believe this."  
  
Hermione shrugged. "It's true. We might even get to play here. Morgan said she was gonna talk to Dumbldore about it."  
  
"Great," Ron muttered. And they were silent after that. 


	2. The First Playing

Ok all, sry about the font, I have no idea how to fix it -.-'. Anyway I wrote the song myself so hope ya'll will read it. Tankies~  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione gave an exasperated huff as the people behind her pushed. "I can't Morgan, Casey, or Dawn anywhere!" she complained.  
  
"You mean those new girls." A third year infront of Hermione piped up "The ones that are in that band, Fire's Kiss, they're in the Great Hall." Suddenly she seemed to take in Hermione. "Oh, you're one of them! Are you really going to play here? What's your name? I'm Tory."  
  
Hermione stuttered embarrassedly. "Um I think so, and I'm ah, Hermione." She gave the third year a sheepish smile.  
  
"Wow, could I-" The girl was cut off as the doors opened and people pushed into the great hall. Hermione grunted and forced her way out of the crowd and into a seat at the Gryffindor table. Then she noticed Morgan, Casey, and Dawn.  
  
"Hey, where were you guys?"  
  
"We had to get sorted first." Dawn said grinning at some of the guys sitting down. "Dumbldore said we can play in the Great Hall tomorrow night."  
  
"Really!" Hermione smiled victoriously at Harry and Ron. "Told ya."  
  
"Hey Hermione." Hermione looked up at Dean. "Who are your friends?"  
  
"They're to hot for you Dean. Cool down."  
  
"I don't know about that, " Dawn said flipping her hair over her shoulder and smiled at Dean. "I'm Dawn"  
  
Carey rolled her eyes. "Dawn watch it before you're head floats away."  
  
Some people laughed. Hermione barely heard as Dumbldore went through his announcements and didn't realize he'd finished and food blossomed on the plates. She didn't feel very hungry, only excited. When they finally were lead back to their dormitories Hermione didn't even remember hitting the pillow.  
  
"Shhhh, not so loud. Just stick it right up her nose." Hermione's head popped up and she looked around.  
  
"Why am I in the Great Hall."  
  
Dawn, Carey, Ron, and Harry were laughing but Morgan gave her a look. "A Mione, you came down and fell asleep in your eggs." They laughed harder, Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Wake he up when I roll over into the bacon." She started to close her eyes again but Harry stood up.  
  
"No time, class." Dawn, Ron, Carey, and Morgan stood too. Hermione groaned and followed suit.  
  
"Aw perk up Herms," Ron said. "We have potions."  
  
Hermione resisted the urge to throw her Charms book at him, but only cuz she didn't feel like having to walk to retrieve it again.  
  
Morgan, Carey, and Dawn sat in the back of all the class. Hermione sat with them sometimes not saying a word. At first some people glanced at them but after a while seemed to forget them. Hermione didn't notice. She was going over the music in her head.  
  
  
  
Harry looked around. "Where's Hermione this time?"  
  
"Don't you remember?" Ron asked looking up from his chicken.  
  
"Remember what?"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "She's playing tonight."  
  
"Oh yea." Harry sighed. "I hope she doesn't really embarrass herself to much."  
  
Ron shrugged. "At least when she does she'll stop with the band and start being Herm again. Pass the potatoes."  
  
Harry didn't have time to feel bad about wanting Hermione to fail before everything darkened and a voice echoed out of the darkness.  
  
"Witches and Wizards. May I present Fire's Kiss." A few misty lights went on, giving the room an old dusty feeling. A stage had appeared at the front of the Great Hall. On the stage stood Dawn, Carey, Morgan, and Hermione.  
  
Dawn was on a pair of deep red drums. She was wearing a short black skirt that had Xs along the top. She wore a belie shirt that had fishnet from the end of the shirt to the skirt. Carey sat behind a keyboard in a long black skirt and a dark red shirt with long flare sleeves.  
  
Morgan was wearing a pair of jeans and a long sleeve black shirt with flare sleeves and was holding a black guitar. Hermione was in the front wearing a pair of jeans and a dark red belie shirt with fishnet. Her lips were lightly tinted with red. All four of them had microphones.  
  
Harry braced himself.until they started. Hermione moved closer to the mic and started to sing:  
  
The last time I ever saw you All you brought me was pain Left me in the dark, the shadows The cold, the rain Left the echoes of your lies Ringing in my ears Left the stains on my heart Made by your fake tears  
  
All of them started up in the chorus:  
  
Well now I'm back with a vengeance I've got a warrant to bring you down Cuz you set me up, and turned me loose And I'll tell what'll happen now Beware my song  
  
Hermione again  
  
Don't make up another of your tales I've heard em' at least twice before And they're getting weaker and weaker And my music gets more strong  
  
All  
  
Well now I'm back with a vengeance I've got a warrant to bring you down Cuz you set me up, and turned me loose And I'll tell what'll happen now Beware my song Beware my song Beware my song  
  
They music alone echoed a while then Hermione started to sing in a slow voice  
  
Can you tell me what you've learned I'm the teacher and you've had a lesson You're down on one knee You're beggin me To be your baby agaaaaaain  
  
All again  
  
Oh I'm back Oh I'm back Oh I'm back with a vengeance I've got a warrant to bring you down Cuz you set me up, and turned me loose And I'll tell what'll happen now Beware my song  
  
They ended the song and everyone sat silent for a moment then the halls erupted in cheers. Harry and Ron sat stupefied better than if anyone had done it to the with a spell. 


End file.
